It's all about the teasing
by bigdisneydreamer43
Summary: PURE SMUT. Bad at reviews. No context. Just sex. Regina/Emma. First Person. Fast and Dirty. A few spelling errors. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

PURE SMUT. DONT LIKE DONT READ

Personal preference here.

I enter my apartment and she's waiting for me on the stairs. In a blue thong and matching underwear. I close the door quickly behind me and she slowly sways her hips, seducing me. She grabs the back of my head and pulls me for a sensual kiss. She bites my tongue hard. She knows it's the one thing that can turn me on in an instant. My hands roam around to her ass cheeks and I massage them hard. Giving a light squeeze. Her lips move to my ear and she outlines the shape with her tongue. She moans when I suck a spot on her neck, that I know she likes. "Bedroom" she says. I let out a hurried nod and pick her up. We're halfway up the stairs when I realize she's soaked right though my shirt. "Nope. Right here is good." I sit a few steps below her before pulling her thong down before latching onto her clit, sucking hard. She throws her head back and her hands grip my hair. "More" she lets out. Begging me. In a swift move, I add three fingers. She sequels and then moans as I suck hard again. As I pump and suck, I hear a fuck. I look up at her and stop my movements. "That's what I'm trying to do." She lets out a growl and looks at me.

"Emma." She looks at me sternly. "Regina" I look at her innocently.

Fluttering my eyes for effect. I remove my fingers and she groans.

I move my mouth up to hers and shove my tongue down her throat. I know she likes the taste of herself. And how it's a turn on for us both... I smile when she means again. My tongue winning the battle. She pushes me off clearly annoyed.

"I can't believe you right now" she's trying to catch her breath. "I was so close."

"It's all about the teasing" I fake innocents again.

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Please, you know you love me."

I'm able to pick her up. And I take her into the bedroom. And the door closes, she's against the wall in an instant. And im kissing down her neck.

"I'm still mad at you" she says as she tries to muffle a moan. Her body is betraying her. I know it and she knows it too.

"I thought it would be nice to surprise you on our anniversary a-" She stops mid sentence when her bra is thrown somewhere and I bite down on her nipple hard. My tongue plays with her piercing. I thank the gods everyday for convincing her to get it. It makes her left one so much more sensitive than her right. As my tongue massages her left, my hand goes to her right and I roll the nub between my hands.

Her head is thrown back against the door, she lets out a mix between a groan and a moan. She's starting to soak through my shirt again. Her legs squeeze around my body. Not once but three times. Enough with the teasing I thought. I take her to my bed and set her down. She slides up the bed in anticipation. I remove my pants, quickly but efficiently not wanting to keep her waiting. I join her on the bed, in only boy shorts and my newly soaking shirt. I slip my hand under the small of her back and bring her closer to me.

Sweat dripping from both our foreheads, I kiss her hard. Teeth crashing together. A silent plea of desperation. I lay on my back, pulling her on top of me. She straddles my hips, and I thrust them up. Making her moan, again.

"You're a tease." she says. "Takes one to know one." I smirk before pulling her back in for a kiss.

My hands travel up and down her sides, until they rest on their hips. I run my fingernails along her thighs and she throws her head back, shifting her hips to relive herself. She's so wet, and I can still feel it on my shirt. Since she's already parted, I run one of my ice cold fingers though her slit. She grunts. Without warning I plug two fingers into her wet, inviting pussy. starting slow, I start to laugh, because she's starting to get frustrated again. She bucks her hips trying to cause more friction. I don't go faster but I don't go any slower either. Her hands slip under my shirt. and she drags her nails on my stomach. I hiss out in pain.

At this point I know she's close, I can feel her squeezing around my fingers. I turn her over before she has time to blink and start pounding into her, fast and hard. My wrist is tired but all I care about is how beautiful she looks withering underneath me. "I'm gonna-" She says and I withdraw my fingers and stand straight up off the bed. An evil look in my eyes. If I wasn't sleeping on the couch before I defiantly am now. I know I'm in trouble. She lets out the most frustrated scream I've ever heard.

Denying her is one of my favourite pastimes. I can see a few tears escape from her eyes as I jump right back into it.. throwing her leg over my shoulder I insert three fingers and suck her clit so hard that I think she's totally going to pass out. 4 pumps and she's gushing all over my hand. She cries out. Her finger nails making moon shaped presents over my scalp. I bring my free hand to her left nipple. Twisting it and still pumping in and out and her body spasms again. I remove my hand, and replace it with my tongue. Enjoying the sweet musky taste. Ignoring her pleas for me to stop. She's over sensitive. Her body twitches again, Her thighs tightening around my head. I place one kiss on her swollen cherry chapstick. and look up to see the sheer sweat on her entire body. She's passed out. I take off my own top and my bra and slid in beside her. Curling up to her conscious body.

After a night of intense sex, I wake up and stretch feeling that the other side is cold. I roll over to see my partner in crime is missing. With a serious case of bed head, I squint around the room. It's cold. So my head turns towards the balcony. I see the white curtains blowing in the wind. I smile. I shimmy the sheet I was wearing off my body and wrap it around myself. I look through the curtains to see the most beautiful girl I know watching the sunset, sipping a hot cup of coffee. I step outside into the crisp morning air. "Hey" I say. I kiss the top of her head. "Hi" she says softly and smiles at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm making pancakes in the kitchen, stirring the batter, when I feel the love of my life wrap her arms around me. She nips my back.

"Babe I'm making pancakes." I say. "Careful."

"I'm not hungry for that." She says in a husky voice.

My knees buckle a bit when she hand start to wander, slipping her hands into my shorts. My head lulls back and my legs part a little wider. She sucks on the back of my neck.

"You were such a tease last night" she whispers into my ear. She nips it.

I'm wet now. I can feel it. Another ruined pair of underwear I guess. She rubs small circles around my clit and then stops and walks away. I fucking knew it. She's giving me what I deserve. I turn around quickly and grab her wrists. I pull her close and we have another out of this world kiss.

She's in her silk robe and I take the opportunity to untie the lose knot. I play with her nipple ring and she moans.

"You play unfair" she moans into my shoulder.

"Yeah but you knew that when you married me." I smirk at her.

Putting a sweet kiss on her lips. I squeeze her ass and leverage myself to lift her onto the counter. Regina is on the counter and I take opportunity to kiss down her chest. I take my tongue and lick around her nipple not actually touching the nub. I lick at an agonizing slow pace down her stomach. Until I reach my destination. I take a finger and dip in to my meal. She's wet. It's great. She rolls her hips back giving me more coverage.

I smirk at her. I lean up and kiss her as my hands massage her thighs. My mouth leaves hers and I move closer to my other favourite lips. I breath in. She smells like apples. I place a kiss on each thigh when she grunts.

"You gotta stop th-" she is stopped mid sentence when I take my tongue testing out the waters. One lick. And then another.

"Hmm not bad." I look up at her.

She looks so not impressed at me. "Fuck you."

I wink. "Gladly"

I start drawing out letters with my tongue. A-B-C. Slowly but surely. When we get to M her hands press my head into her. And when we get to Q she's moaning so loud I thought the neighbours would come over. I look up to see her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

We get to U when I start pumping my fingers in and out of her wet hole. X marks the spot and she cums all over my hand, letting out a large scream. Sweat beads are on her forehead and she's panting when I pull her in for a kiss. My tongue is down her throat and she moans at the taste.

"We can never get to Z" I say smirking as I bring her off the table. She stumbles a bit. I know she can't walk. She's still coming down from her high.

"I think 24 letters is fine." I laugh as she stumbles into me. She's still in a daze.

"Would you like me to put you back on the counter?" I ask and she gives a little nod.

I lift her back up. And resume making pancakes. I turn the stove on and I know she's watching me, we are both silent and I know she hasn't quite recovered since last night. I walk to the table and put the freshly made pancakes on the table. I open the fridge and notice there's a new bottle of whip cream. Grinning evilly to myself, I take it out, walk to my wife and put two dollops of whip cream on her nipple. She doesn't notice me coming so when I do it, she jumps in surprise but then moans when I suck it off.

"Breakfast is served" I say. And sway my hips to the table.


End file.
